


a song about trucks (and fucking)

by juice_and_pals



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Izumi getting his ass handed to him in a filthy car, Leo is a little shit goodbye, M/M, this is smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice_and_pals/pseuds/juice_and_pals
Summary: The first couple of times, their schedules didn’t align. Then, Izumi started making up excuses to not let Leo drive him, just to see him get so cutely frustrated over something so simple. And then, finally deciding he’d kept his boyfriend in suspense for enough time, Izumi had told him that yes, he was free today, and yes, they could drive around. For a little bit.





	a song about trucks (and fucking)

**Author's Note:**

> hey demons its me ya boy  
> uploaded something two days in a row this is a new fucking low for me  
> This tt thread was wild and I was convinced to write a fic for it

When Leo had told Izumi he’d bought himself a car, this was not what he had been expecting at all.

First off: how did _Tsukinaga_ _Leo_ buy himself a goddamn car? Let alone pass his driver’s test? Well, Izumi had an answer for one of these; they were idols with some ‘pocket change’ to spare. But he was still bewildered that Leo, _his_ Leo, could pay enough attention to driving that he wasn’t held back on the spot.

The car itself wasn’t that big of a deal; it was a sleek black, and in one week of owning the vehicle, Leo had already managed to get himself a dent on the driver’s door. He told Izumi he only used it to drive Ruka to school; but he had his doubts.

And in this one week, Leo had been desperate to drive Izumi somewhere.

The first couple of times, their schedules didn’t align. Then, Izumi started making up excuses to not let Leo drive him, just to see him get so cutely frustrated over something so simple. And then, finally deciding he’d kept his boyfriend in suspense for enough time, Izumi had told him that yes, he was free today, and yes, they could drive around. For a little bit.

He knew Leo had ulterior motives, but it had never crossed his mind it would be this.

“Ou-sama,” Izumi mutters, short of breath. His back presses against the door of the back seats, arm rest digging uncomfortably into his ribs. “ _Ou-Sama!_ Leo!”

“Whaf if iff, Fena?” Leo finally answers, lips still firmly planted against Izumi’s marked up neck. His tongue brushes over the new bruise he was leaving, which prompts Izumi to let out a needy little noise.

“W-We can’t do this _here_ , you idiot!” The knight wriggles against his king’s strong hands holding him down, although the hard on inside his pants tells Leo otherwise. “What if we get caught?!”

“But we won’t,” he comments offhandedly, finally detaching his mouth from Izumi’s neck. The hickey is shiny with his spit, and when Leo presses a kiss near it, his lover jolts with a groan. “It’s already pretty late. Plus, no one ever passes through this neighborhood. I checked.”

“Y-You… you scouted out spots for us to bang inside your car?” His short little breaths start getting more desperate when Leo’s palm finds his groin, pressing against it ever so slightly. “I… ungh, Ou-sama, I can’t believe you…”

Leo doesn't answer; he just fiddles with Izumi's zipper, trying to pull it down single handedly. Izumi Jr. is on half mast already, wetting the front of his underwear way too soon for his liking.

“Ahh… Fuck, this is so embarrassing…” Izumi pushes his face against the crook of his elbow, trying to control his little moans as Leo strokes his dick to full hardness. He thanks whatever gods may be out there for the tinted windows; at least Leo hadn't been greedy enough to forego them.

Thinking about it now, he had probably planned it so that Izumi wouldn’t have much to complain about when they got around to banging. God dammit.

And suddenly he has no pants; they’re now somewhere in the car, along with the plain boxers he’d been wearing. Izumi moans when Leo’s fingers start circling his hole, although he doesn't push in just yet.

“You’re so pretty, Sena~” the windows are foggy, now completely obscuring what is happening inside the car. “Wanna fuck you so bad… I’ve been waiting for this for too long! So mean~” his fingers start nudging inside Izumi's ass, going in dry. The familiar feeling of being stretched open makes Izumi’s mind reel, hips unconsciously bucking up to meet the pleasure halfway.

“Ugh… s-so annoying…”

By now, Leo’s pants have joined Izumi’s on the floor; his dick rubs against his thighs just right, so close to entering, but not quite there yet. His fingers still scissor Izumi’s ass, stretching the muscle to accommodate something much bigger inside. His prostate aches, as if begging for contact. Leo’s fingers steer clear from it, teasingly.

“You want this, don’t you?” The grin playing on Leo’s lips isn’t like him at all; it’s more carnivorous, more aggressive than his usual smiles. It holds a completely different meaning; and Izumi isn’t sure which one he likes best. Both are hot as hell. “Say it. Say you want me to fuck you.”

“W-What?! No way! No way in hell!” Izumi moans despite himself, pressing both hands against his mouth right after. Leo simply laughs and pulls his fingers from his hole, wiping them carelessly on the backseat. He sits back on his heels. And stays there.

Immobile.

Blue eyes stare at him through parted fingers. Izumi’s breath starts picking up a little bit. “What are you doing?”

“If you don’t say it, I’m not gunna have sex with you.” Leo shrugs with a pout, like a five year old. “Plain and simple. I crave validation, Sena! Or did you forget already?”

“How… how can you be so shameless…?” Izumi’s hands drop from his face to fiddle with his shirt. The minutes tick by; but he isn’t getting softer. It’s worse than that; he’s getting more desperate, more needy as he counts the seconds. Izumi hates it when he’s needy.

“Argh! Just… just fuck me already, s-stupid king!”

One thing about Tsukinaga Leo is that he can go from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds. Suddenly he’s in front of Izumi, holding his ankles in a vice grip and pushing his legs apart. Izumi gives himself a metaphorical pat on the back for all those years of stretching and ballet training; they have all led up to this moment, where Leo bends his legs open far and wide, exposing his stretched asshole to the warm air of the car.

It hurts a little bit, at first; Leo is going in dry, after all. But as soon as his dick gets past the tight ring of muscle around his entrance, it’s pure bliss. Izumi moans out like a dog in heat, and all his worries suddenly dissipate from his mind. All that matters now is that Leo keeps thrusting in and out, rubbing and squirming and biting and kissing, and the car is shaking, and everything is so overwhelming but at the same time so great Izumi thinks he might pass out.

“Ahh… ah, fuck! Leo… Leo…” Izumi chants his name like a prayer, wrapping his arms around his king’s neck in a desperate attempt to bring him closer. Leo connects their lips without a second thought, sucking on Izumi’s tongue noisily as the car shakes in synchrony with his thrusts. He can't even think properly anymore; only the thrust of his hips and the shots of pleasure matter now, because nothing else makes sense.

When Izumi comes, things slow down for a second. His moans are drawn out, more controlled, as the fear of being caught slowly becomes present again. Leo stops moving as well, leaning his weight on Izumi’s legs to catch his breath.

He starts moving again, and it’s not long before he’s releasing, too.

Izumi's face is once more hidden in the crook of his elbow. He’s dirty, and he’s sweaty, and he’s in the middle of God knows where, probably hours away from home, from his bed, from a nice, warm shower.

Still, it feels too damn good to complain just yet. That feeling fades pretty quickly.

“O-Ow!! Sena! What was that for?!”  
“Did you think about what would happen if we got caught? Do you think at all, Ou-Sama?”

Even if he has to endure a grumpy Sena all the way back home, Leo knows getting this car was worth it, if only to see his knight moan his name like that.

 

:3c

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe that when I first saw izumi senas face I thought he was a dom lmfao


End file.
